Benar-Benar Hadir, Bersamanya
by zephyrus 123
Summary: P3P. ShinjiroMinako. Shinjiro tidak pernah percaya (atau mungkin... terlalu takut) ada cinta yang masih berdiri tegak di antara reruntuhan kehidupannya. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Atlus**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

**.:Benar-Benar Hadir, Bersamanya:.**

'_Buka matamu, dan cinta itu akan hilang dalam sekejap kerjapan mata.'—Aragaki Shinjiro._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada cinta di pikiran seorang Aragaki Shinjiro. Cinta telah hilang ketika ia terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, mendapati ia tetap terbaring di ranjang lapuk panti asuhan. Cinta telah hilang ketika ia menengadah ke langit cemerlang, dan yang ia lihat hanya kenangan kosong. Hanya sisa-sisa kebahagiaan yang dapat ia pungut dari seorang Sanada Akihiko beserta adik perempuannya dulu.

Saat ia kira hatinya telah kebas oleh segala anomali perasaan, gadis itu datang. Tanpa disadari sulur halus perlahan mengikat hati, membuatnya begitu sesak. Itu lebih menyakitkan daripada pengabaian di setiap pancaran mata calon orang tua yang datang. Mereka semua tahu, ia dan penolakan, berada di kotak yang sama.

Adalah seorang Arisato Minako yang datang membawa segumpal cahaya. Ia yang pertama kali menerangi sisi yang tidak pernah terlihat dari dirinya. Ia yang rela melewati lorong-lorong gelap hatinya dengan jutaan luka yang terukir di dindingnya. Ia yang membuatnya kembali mengingat cara yang benar untuk tertawa. Ia juga yang menjadi lidah untuk mengungkapkan betapa SEES begitu penting baginya.

Semua terlalu indah untuk dapat ia lihat dalam satu waktu. Ia terlalu takut untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa pengakuan cinta Minako padanya akan menghilang ketika ia terbangun di pagi hari. Karena pada hakikatnya, Shinjiro tidak pernah mendapatkan cinta yang selalu ia inginkan.

Mungkin memang begitu adanya. Minako akan lenyap dari pandangannya. Sekarang dan seterusnya.

Satu. Suara tembakan melesat. Begitu cepat. Kebas di tubuhnya. Pikirannya menerawang. Suara teriakan anggota SEES tidak lagi dapat terekam dengan baik.

Dua. Suara tembakan kembali terdengar. Sakit. Menembus tubuh bagian kiri. Tubuh melayang. Sukmanya terasa akan berpindah. Suara tangis tertangkap oleh telinganya.

"Jangan menangis, Bodoh…."

Itulah kata terakhir untuk Minako sebelum semua terlihat gelap.

Setidaknya dengan begini, ia dapat mengunci cinta itu lebih lama. Dan mungkin selamanya.

**.:123:.**

Musim gugur yang lembap bergulir hingga musim dingin yang menusuk telah memasuki gerbang musim semi. Shinjiro merasa tubuhnya telah melayang begitu lama. Ia terombang-ambing tanpa tujuan. Namun di satu sisi, ada perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti tubuh dinginnya. Rasa yang pernah membuat hatinya sesak, tetapi kini sangat ia rindukan.

Cahaya putih menyilaukan pandangannya. Ia tidak pernah mengenal tempat itu sebelumnya. Sosok yang begitu familier muncul dari kejauhan. Semakin dekat, semakin jelas. Untuk sesaat, ia tidak memercayai matanya. Arisato Minako telah sempurna berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Minako…?"

"Kau harus pulang, Shinjiro-_Senpai_. Yang lain merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu."

Ia belum sempat keluar dari ketidakpercayaannya terhadap sosok Minako saat kalimat itu sempurna datang padanya. _Aku merindukanmu._

"B-bodoh! Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku." Shinjiro terlalu gugup merespons hingga wajahnya memanas. Ia tidak pernah terbiasa untuk hal yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Kau harus pulang, bersamaku!" Kini giliran gadis itu yang membentaknya. "Buka matamu, _Senpai_!"

_Buka matamu, dan cinta itu akan hilang dalam sekejap kerjapan mata._

Kalimat yang selalu membayanginya sejak dulu naik ke permukaan. Selalu menghantui. Ia tidak ingin ada yang hilang lagi. Cukup hanya kesadarannya saja.

"Maaf… aku tidak bisa." Shinjiro memalingkan wajahnya. Semakin lama ia menatap mata beriris sewarna rubi membara gadis itu, semakin tersedot ia ke dalam pesonanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu terus bertahan? Apa kau tidak memedulikan anggota lain yang khawatir dengan keadaan stagnanmu? Apa kau tidak ingat dengan janjimu untuk memasakkanku sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku tidak lupa sama se—"

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah menangis sejak itu. Seandainya kau tahu hal itu sangat menyiksaku."

Jelas gadis itu sedang menahan bulir-bulir yang memberatkan pelupuknya sedari tadi. Ia sudah bertahan terlalu lama. Walaupun begitu, ia masih memegang janjinya. Shinjiro tidak akan menyukai tangisannya. Sampai kapanpun.

"Hentikan, Minako. Aku tidak bermaksud apapun."

"…Lalu kenapa kau tidak 'bangun'?"

"_I'm all confused_—aku sepenuhnya kacau. Kau masih saja suka memaksaku, tapi bukan itu masalah sesungguhnya…." Shinjiro tersenyum simpul sebelum mengeluarkan sehela napas. Perasaan berat mulai agak berkurang. Ia menengadah, namun yang didapati hanya kelimut putih tanpa batas. "Banyak kenangan indah tercipta ketika langit biru memayungi, tapi aku tidak pernah mendapatkannya. Setiap malam aku menunggumu untuk menyapaku duluan. Saat itulah aku bisa mengajakmu keluar. Aku memang tidak bisa mendapatkan kenangan indah itu saat langit terlihat ceria, namun sebaliknya, suramnya langit malam memberiku jawaban bahwa hanya kau yang mau memberi kenangan itu saat semua terlihat gelap.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan memiliki seseorang yang akan mencintaiku ketika aku tahu aku telah membunuh orang tidak berdosa. Aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk membuka mataku. Aku takut… kau akan hilang. Karena langit tidak akan selamanya menjadi malam. Aku terlalu jahat untuk kau tanggung."

Pandangan Minako melembut. Ia menangkupkan salah satu tangan Shinjiro ke kedua katup tangannya. Pemuda itu kenal betul perasaan hangat yang dihasilkan, kehangatan yang tidak pernah absen menemaninya selama ia terombang-ambing. Ya, selalu ada. Itulah yang membuatnya selalu gagal untuk mencapai pintu langit.

"Tidak ada orang jahat yang bisa memasak makanan enak, Shinjiro-_Senpai_.Kenapa kau harus takut… jika cinta itu benar-benar hadir?"

Shinjiro membisu. Pandangannya jatuh pada gadis di depannya.

Perlahan, sosok Minako berbaur dengan cahaya. Terang. Silau. Hilang. Namun kehangatan masih terperangkap di dalam tubuhnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa. Langit yang selalu menghempas dirinya dan bumi yang akan dengan senang hati menerima kehadirannya; bahkan tahu ia harus melawan ketakutan terbesarnya. Jika pun ketakutan itu memang benar adanya.

Selagi ia terus berlari dari kenyataan, semua akan terlihat kabur dan membuatnya kembali pada ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terus menghambatnya.

Shinjiro menarik napas dalam. Ia bergerak mengikuti arah datangnya Minako sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar sempurna tergabung dalam kabut tebal.

**.:123:.**

Jemari Shinjiro bergerak kaku. Rasanya sulit sekali mengumpulkan semua kemampuannya. Ia hampir lupa caranya mengambil kendali setiap persendiannya.

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, kulit jemarinya dapat menangkap sentuhan hangat namun statis. Jemari yang dulunya malu-malu hanya untuk sekadar menyentuh tangan itu. Jemari yang sering dipaksa oleh Minako untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuknya. Jemari yang menggambarkan betapa Shinjiro menghargainya. Suaranya tertahan, namun hatinya meruah. Perlahan tetapi pasti, sentuhan itu berubah menjadi genggaman tegas yang datang darinya.

Dan ketika iris matanya kembali merefleksikan cahaya, semua ketakutannya sirna. Cinta itu masih ada. Dan benar-benar hadir, bersamanya.

Malam tidak lagi terlihat segelap jelaga mengetahui sosok Minako masih dapat terpantul di matanya yang terbuka lebar, tertidur lelah di sebelah dipannya.

"…_Good night_, Minako." Seulas senyum terulur setelah sekian waktu sempat ia lupakan.

Sepanjang malam, mata Shinjiro terjaga. Ia ingin benar-benar memastikan tidak ada yang hilang. Untuk sekarang dan seterusnya.

_**Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_

**A/N: Kalau tidak salah ada tiga fiksi tentang ShinjiMina, tapi hanya ini yang selesai. Ini hanya cerita alternatif, jadi persentase kekanonan fiksi ini dengan cerita aslinya agak berbeda. Ketika masih SMA mainin **_**game **_**ini, saya belum menyadari senyuman (bisakah disebut begitu?) Shinjiro begitu menawan (mungkin karena saya memakai Minato saat itu). Terima kasih telah membaca. :D**


End file.
